


A Tempting Idea

by Blackforestfire



Category: Good Omens, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Apocalypse, South Downs Cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackforestfire/pseuds/Blackforestfire
Summary: “I was thinking we could try something a tad more robust,” Aziraphale said, eyes watching Crowley for any sort of reaction.“Robust?”“Yes dear, something with a bit more heat, a bit of, oh I don’t know, spice to it.”“Are we talking about food or sex, angel?” Crowley smirked.





	A Tempting Idea

“Crowley, dearest, may I ask something of you?”  
Crowley looked up from where he was sitting in their living room, squinting a little at Aziraphale.  
It was early evening, and the sun had yet to set completely on their little home in South Downs. The windows were open to entice the summer breeze to curl through their home, bringing with it the scents from Crowley’s garden out back.  
Crowley had been pouring through a book Anathema had sent him earlier in the week about soil care for his latest project; an herb garden. He took in Aziraphale, who was standing just inside their cozy living room.  
The angel had his hands clasped in front of him, fidgeting ever so slightly with his little golden ring that he still wore on his pinky. He didn’t have his jacket on, and the sight of him in his vest with his wrists peeking out from his shirt made Crowley want to lick and nip at the sensitive skin there.  
Trying to refocus, Crowley shut his book and tilted his head a bit at his angel.  
Aziraphale smiled and fiddled a bit more with his ring. “Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you about our, erm, nightly pastimes.”  
“Nightly pastimes,” Crowley repeated, a smile creeping over his face. Oh, he loved when his angel tried to talk to him about sex, it was one of his favorite conversations. Mostly because of how dedicated Aziraphale was to avoiding the word ‘fuck’.  
It was a tad ridiculous considering, of the two of them, Aziraphale was the one who led most of their nightly pastimes in the first place. He had been the one to drive since the beginning, setting the pace and deciding what was allowed. Crowley was along for the ride in that regard, and it always made his toes curl pleasantly to think about it.  
“Yes,” Aziraphale said, nodding. “I’d like to discuss some, well, ideas I had.”  
Crowley felt his heart jump a little.  
The last time Aziraphale had had an idea it had been some of the most spectacular sex they’d had. Aziraphale had gently laid him out in their shared bed, undressed him slowly, and then showered Crowley in praise and compliments as he took him apart over and over and over again. It still made Crowley’s breath hitch to think about.  
“Oh do share, angel,” Crowley said, tossing the gardening book on the coffee table.  
“I was thinking we could try something a tad more robust,” Aziraphale said, eyes watching Crowley for any sort of reaction.  
“Robust?”  
“Yes dear, something with a bit more heat, a bit of, oh I don’t know, spice to it.”  
“Are we talking about food or sex, angel?” Crowley smirked.  
Aziraphale shot him a quelling look and the demon’s smirk widened.  
“Okay, sorry, continue,” Crowley chuckled, hands held up in mock surrender.  
“What if we made our intimate moments a bit more…” here, Aziraphale paused, searching for the correct word. He cast about the room, as though the answer was written somewhere on their soft yellow walls or hidden in their overstuffed bookcases.  
A feeling tickled at the back of Crowley’s mind and he shivered. Angels were beings of Love, with a capital L, so whenever Crowley was feeling particularly over the moon about his angel, Aziraphale always knew. Crowley, however, was deeply familiar with another L word. And right now, Aziraphale was sending curling heat through his spine with the Lust in his thoughts.  
Giving up abruptly on teasing his angel, Crowley got up and prowled a little closer, smirk turned a little more deadly. “Do tell, angel. What do you want to do to me? Or, perhaps something I can do to you?”  
Aziraphale watched him approach, tracking his movement until Crowley stopped right in front of him. It was still hard to voice what he wanted, even after everything. Old habits got caught in his throat and silenced him. But Crowley made it so easy to talk, to express himself.  
“I want you to try being a little more assertive, I suppose,” Aziraphale finally said, his voice quiet but firm.  
“Assertive?” Crowley tasted the word as he moved around Aziraphale. “What, like you want me to rough you up a little, angel?”  
The surge of Lust that hit Crowley confirmed it, though the way Aziraphale squirmed would have too.  
“Oo-oh, is that it?” Crowley’s grin was all teeth as he came to a stop behind Aziraphale. “You want me to be forceful, angel? You want me to take what I want from you?”  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale admonished, though his voice was shaky. “You don’t have to spell it out.”  
“Oh but I do,” Crowley murmured, pressing himself against Aziraphale’s back. “I want to know that my sweet angel wants me to ruin him nice and proper.”  
Crowley’s tongue flicked out, tasting the air between them and skating over the shell of Aziraphale’s ear, making him jump.  
“Ruin me how?” Aziraphale breathed as Crowley’s hands start to wander, grabbing at his sides and belly. He felt the possessiveness in the gesture, how Crowley’s body was molding to his like a second skin. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t adore it.  
“I’ll show you,” Crowley murmured. He slid around to face Aziraphale and took his shades off, tossing them on the couch behind him. “I’ll teach you everything, angel.”  
Coyness played across Aziraphale’s features then, and he stepped back with raised eyebrows. “Is that a temptation, demon?”  
“Yessss,” Crowley almost growled, following Aziraphale. “And a promise.”  
“You know angels cannot give in to such things,” Aziraphale said, trying for sternness and failing. “You better not try at all.”  
“I was never very good at listening to rules,” Crowley said, trapping Aziraphale easily against a wall. There were multiple ways for the angel to slip away if he wanted, but it seemed Aziraphale was done playing keep away at the moment. Eager, Crowley crowded against him and placed his hands on either side of Aziraphale’s head.  
Aziraphale stared at him, blue eyes wide and lips parted gently.  
Ignoring the easy bait, Crowley ducked down and nudged Aziraphale’s head to the side, focusing on the soft white column of his throat. Lips met the angel’s pulse point, kissing and licking at it. He opened his mouth and scraped his teeth along sensitive skin, enraptured by the little whine that punched out of Aziraphale.  
“Oh! No, Crowley, don’t bite,” Aziraphale squirmed, hands coming to grip the demon’s shoulders. He made another little eager noise as Crowley continued to threaten with his teeth, scraping and nipping despite Aziraphale’s protests.  
Crowley moved up to his jaw, pressing a kiss to it. He let his tongue slip out, inhuman and long, to flick against the kiss he’d left. He felt Aziraphale jump a little, clutching harder at Crowley’s jacket.  
“Oh, angel, you taste good,” Crowley murmured. “I can taste your arousal, you know that? I can taste how you want me.”  
Aziraphale squeezed his thighs together with a little gasp. “Stop teasing me, you terrible creature. You’re the one doing this to me.”  
“I haven’t done anything yet,” Crowley said in a dark voice, shuddering when it was answered with a wave of Lust from his angel. He grabbed Aziraphale and dragged him back towards their bedroom, impatiently shoving things aside with a wave of his hand so they wouldn’t trip.  
Aziraphale yelped when Crowley all but tossed him on their bed, watching with wide eyes as Crowley crawled up his body.  
“I love your body,” Crowley practically growled, staring down at Aziraphale with a ravenous expression. “There’s so much of you, so soft. I want to ruin every soft inch of you, angel. I want to devour you and brand my name on your skin with my tongue.”  
“Please,” Aziraphale whispered. “Oh my darling, yes, please, that sounds divine.”  
“Nothing divine about what I’m going to do,” Crowley said roughly, finally moving down to kiss him.  
Aziraphale moaned into Crowley’s lips, parting his willingly. He whimpered as Crowley’s tongue invaded his mouth, canting his hips up to rub against the demon.  
Crowley pulled back and stared at Aziraphale’s pink, wet lips as he hastily shed his jacket and tossed it away. He ducked down again, kissing the angel fiercely. He caught his plump lower lip with his teeth and tugged, earning a little keening noise.  
“Crowley, you—oh oh, yes—please get these clothes off,” Aziraphale moaned loudly as Crowley sucked on his neck, tangling his fingers in his short hair.  
A loud snap of Crowley’s fingers rid them both instantly of their clothes, and they moaned into each other’s mouths at the new friction.  
Crowley shifted his hips against the angel and then paused. He pulled back and raked his gaze down Aziraphale’s body.  
“Oh, angel.”  
Aziraphale squirmed, looking a little defiant. “What?”  
Crowley’s eyes were burning when they looked back up at Aziraphale. “You made yourself a cunt, just for me to play with? You delicious, wicked little thing.”  
“It’s hardly a wicked thing,” Aziraphale protested, though he seemed pleased with Crowley’s expression.  
“Oh it’s perfect,” Crowley said, folding himself back over Aziraphale so his cock would nudge against his belly. “It’s lovely and perfect and I can’t wait to taste you.”  
Aziraphale whined as Crowley placed two fingers against his lips. Slowly, he let them part and allowed Crowley’s fingers into his mouth. He watched as Crowley’s eyes darkened as he sucked on them, pressing his tongue along the sensitive pads of his fingers.  
“Don’t try and play with me, angel,” Crowley whispered against his ear, pushing his fingers deeper and earning a muffled moan. “Get them nice and wet for me.”  
Aziraphale felt Crowley slowly rocking against him as he pressed his fingers against his tongue, swiping them along the slick muscle. It made it hard to swallow and he was aching for Crowley to touch him already. His cunt felt wet and hot and emptier with each passing second.  
Crowley finally took his fingers back and shifted his hand down, finding Aziraphale’s legs already open for him.  
“Mnnh, angel you’re so wanton, so greedy for it already.”  
Aziraphale opened his mouth to contradict, maybe to snap at Crowley to hurry up, but then two cool spit slick fingers were slipping along his folds effectively making him forget.  
“Aaahhh! Oohh, oh yes, yes, yes, Crowley please,” Aziraphale moaned, eyes closing as they hovered over his entrance. “Crowley, Crowley yes, please, I need…hahh, please!”  
“Aziraphale,” Crowley breathed, crooking his fingers to press at the wet, slick opening. “You’re so open for me already. Do you want me to fill you? Do you need something in this greedy cunt of yours?”  
Aziraphale cried out in needy frustration, pressing down against Crowley’s fingers. He was aching to be filled, and Crowley’s fingers circling around him were going to discorporate him at his rate.  
Crowley watched, enraptured as Aziraphale panted little pleas and moans into the pillow, pressing his hips down mindlessly. His cock was almost painfully hard, and the thought of burying it in Aziraphale made it twitch. Slowly, watching Aziraphale’s face, Crowley sunk his fingers into him.  
Almost immediately Aziraphale arched off the bed, mouth falling open in a cry as Crowley buried them to the knuckle. He clenched around them and let out a little keening moan, rocking down on them.  
“Crowley, more, move them, please—oh!” Aziraphale was cut off when Crowley started to thrust them, twisting as he did. It felt incredible, burning hot and delicious, but not nearly enough.  
“Darling, dearest, please, I want you in me,” Aziraphale gasped, hands clutching at the sheets for purchase.  
Crowley moaned, dragging his fingers along Aziraphale’s silken walls and earning another pleasured cry from his angel. He wanted to draw this out a little longer, maybe make Aziraphale beg for it, but Crowley’s self-control was wearing thin.  
He slid his fingers out, making Aziraphale whine at the loss, and then hovered over his angel. He brought one of his arms under Aziraphale’s upper thigh, pressing it up and out. Slowly, fingers of his free hand gripping Aziraphale’s hip, he pressed himself into his angel.  
The unbelievably hot, wet heat of him made Crowley’s mind spin. He clutched at Aziraphale to stop himself from just shoving deeper, chasing the burning pleasure that was threatening to drown him.  
Aziraphale wasn’t much better, head tipped back and a high pitched cries falling from his lips.  
They clutched at each other for a minute, adjusting, and then Crowley rolled his hips.  
“Yes!” Aziraphale cried, the burning emptiness inside of him finally feeling filled. “Crowley, dearest, my sweet boy, oh oh oh, just like that, AHH—!”  
Crowley felt Aziraphale’s thighs tensing on either side of him, trying to lock around his waist and drag him in deeper.  
“Angel, mnngh, angel yes, so good,” Crowley moaned, reaching down between them and dragging the pad of his thumb over Aziraphale’s swollen clit. He pressed and rubbed in little circles, driving his cock deeper and harder into Aziraphale as his angel’s cries got louder and more desperate.  
“That’s it,” Crowley groaned. “That’s it, Aziraphale, let go for me, let me have you, that’s it, give it to me…!”  
“Crowley!” Aziraphale wailed, clenching hard around Crowley’s cock and coming hard. He shook and moaned as Crowley rocked into him, fucking him through his orgasm. The pressure of Crowley’s thumb on his clit kept the aftershocks coming, and he felt almost drunk off of it as he finally came back down.  
Crowley kissed and nipped all along Aziraphale’s chest and neck, growling encouragement and praise. He shifted forward, pressing into Aziraphale’s sensitive cunt, and moaned when Aziraphale whined.  
“Crowley, no, it’s too sensitive,” Aziraphale mumbled, and then gasped as Crowley did it again. “Ohhh, oh, mnnh…darling…”  
“Let me, please,” Crowley moaned, clutching at Aziraphale’s waist and dragging his hands down to his hips. “Let me, Aziraphale, please, let me…”  
He punctuated his words with rolls of his hips, grinding into Aziraphale and making his angel cling to him.  
“Darling, darling, sweet boy,” Aziraphale whispered, unable to help himself from pressing back into Crowley as he began to move harder. “Oh yesss…!”  
Crowley buried his face in the crook of Aziraphale’s shoulder and picked up the pace, spurred on by Aziraphale’s sharp little cries of over stimulation. He felt Aziraphale’s hands running up and down his body, pulling him impossibly closer.  
“Feels good,” Aziraphale gasped. “Please, Crowley, my clit, I can’t reach...!”  
“Aziraphale,” Crowley moaned, obediently reaching between them again and finding his angel’s sweet spot. He moved faster now, pounding into Aziraphale as he toyed and teased with his clit, watching Aziraphale writhe under him. He was getting so close, and Aziraphale’s cunt was clenching and fluttering around him so perfectly.  
With a loud cry Crowley came, burying himself deep into his angel and grinding his hips in little circles. He rode through it, mumbling Aziraphale’s name over and over again as pleasure washed through his veins. He felt Aziraphale tighten around him and he whimpered, drawing back.  
“Crowley,” Aziraphale panted, cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide. He moaned as Crowley kissed him, wrapping his arms around the demon’s shoulders.  
When he finally pulled away, Crowley pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled. “I’m not done with you yet, angel.”  
Without waiting for Aziraphale’s reply, Crowley slid down the bed, pressing kisses along his angel’s body as he went. He paid special attention to the lovely, pillow soft belly he adored so much before finally settling between Aziraphale’s thighs.  
“Crowley, what are you doing?” Aziraphale still sounded a little breathless, and it made Crowley tingle happily all over.  
“Told you, angel. I want to taste your sweet cunt.”  
Crowley smirked at the sudden hitch of breath that came from above him, and then focused on his task. Aziraphale’s cunt was lovely, especially now. Still wet and pink, open and ready for whatever he wanted to do.  
A bead of pearly white come was gathered at Aziraphale’s entrance, threatening to slip down his thigh if left unchecked. Crowley shifted forwards and spread Aziraphale open, enjoying the little noise his angel made when he did.  
Leaning down, Crowley lapped at Aziraphale’s entrance, tasting himself more than anything.  
That certainly wouldn’t do.  
Crowley pressed forwards and began to lick at Aziraphale, pressing his tongue demandingly against his angel’s entrance.  
Aziraphale’s fingers suddenly tangled in Crowley’s hair, gripping him tightly and keeping him between his legs. The angel’s thighs spread wider, an invitation, and Crowley moaned.  
Crowley’s tongue delved into Aziraphale, licking and curling inside of him, chasing away every last trace of Crowley’s own taste. It was exquisite, and if allowed Crowley would spend the rest of the night buried between Aziraphale’s legs.  
Above him, Aziraphale was a mess of moans and pleas, rocking his hips down against Crowley’s tongue. His fingers curled and tightened in Crowley’s hair, fighting the urge to just drag him against his cunt.  
“Crowley, darling boy, ohhhh, that’s it, that feels incredible, don’t stop, don’t you dare stop—!”  
Pressing more insistently, Crowley fucked Aziraphale open with his tongue. Wetness was smeared over his mouth and chin, finally tasting of Aziraphale. He moaned eagerly, using his hands now to open him up more to chase the taste. Crowley drew his tongue back for a second, concentrated, and then when he pushed it back into Aziraphale it was thicker.  
“Aaahhh!” Aziraphale wailed, tugging at Crowley’s hair sharply. “Crowley, Crowley, oh, I’m so close, oh, oh, oh—!”  
Crowley slid his fingers up and found Aziraphale’s clit, massaging it as he roughly thrust his tongue deeper.  
Aziraphale was hit by his orgasm suddenly, and it crashed over him with such intensity that for a moment his voice left him. Then he cried out over and over as Crowley worked him through it, licking at the wet heat of him until Aziraphale weakly pushed him away.  
Crowley, with his tongue returned to normal, dragged himself up beside Aziraphale and flopped down next to him. “Was that sort of what you had in mind?”  
Aziraphale laughed shakily, turning over and giving Crowley an affectionate look. “Exactly what I wanted, my dear, devious serpent.”  
Crowley hissed at him and then smiled when Aziraphale laughed again. He scooted closer, wrapping himself around his angel and resting his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder. He felt his angel wrap his arms tightly around him, rubbing his back gently.  
“You perfect creature,” Aziraphale whispered into his hair, pressing a kiss against him.  
Crowley flushed happily and curled a little tighter around his angel.  
He really did love Aziraphale’s little ‘ideas’. He couldn’t wait to see what the next one would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I adore comments :)


End file.
